Fearless Ferret:  The Dark Ferret
by whitem
Summary: Kind of a dark AU fic. The Ferret Suit is not what it used to be. Please R & R and let me know what you think. Rated T for violence and adult themes. Chap 8 is up, now complete
1. Prologue

Thought I would be on a longer break, but I got this idea, combined it with one of my existing ideas, and a new project was born. Let's see how it goes, and I hope y'all enjoy it. Oh and BTW, this will be an AU…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and I have given Mr. North the first name of Anthony on my own.

Fearless Ferret: The Dark Ferret

Prologue

_Hundreds of years ago, no one is quite sure just when exactly, an old Native American Shaman stood next to a lake of peaceful serenity. It had been said that a weeping goddess formed the lake millions of years ago. Hence the name, which is unpronounceable today, meant The Weeping Lake. It was the only place that would work for what had to be done. _

_A vengeful animal spirit, known only as Lakoti had been plaguing numerous tribes by killing off all of their best hunters. No tribe was spared. Navajo, Dakota, even the far off Omaha Tribe had been victims to this terrible spirit. It was only by a very resourceful young hunter, and a female friend of his, was the vengeful killing spirit caught. Even now, no one is quite sure how it was done, but all that is known is that both young people were never seen again._

_The two had taken the spirit, which had been trapped inside a totem, to a powerful Shaman so that he could dispose of this dark and evil spirit properly. So here was the Shaman, standing next to The Weeping Lake, with his hand on the totem, and he was chanting a very old mantra, repeating it over, and over, for two sun cycles. He never ate, nor slept in this time._

_Finally after the Sun God once again let the Moon take over for the second time, the old Shaman collapsed from exhaustion, and lack of water. He fell beside the totem, and wearily looked out upon the lake. A strong breeze suddenly kicked up, causing small white caps to form, and then the water began to swirl in the center of the lake. A column of water rose, and inside this twisting vortex, the old Shaman saw the screaming face of the animal spirit, as the lake imprisoned it for all eternity. The water column collapsed back into the lake, and calm returned to the surface._

_Before the old Shaman let his life leave, he placed his hand on the now empty totem, and said one last phrase. The eyes of the totem glowed with a greenish yellow hue, and the old Shaman fell over dead. His body was burned, and his ashes were sprinkled at the base of the totem, where his spirit now resided._

Many years later:

Mr. Anthony North, a.k.a.: The Fearless Ferret, had been chasing a two-bit hood who had just knocked off one of Middleton's smaller banks. Chasing him on his Ferret Bike, The Fearless Ferret had reached speeds near 110 miles per hour. This robber was almost out-running him in a 1956 Thunderbird, who had just made a hard right turn heading out towards Crystal Tears Lake. The Fearless Ferret knew he had to catch up to this guy before he reached the campsite, because there were many trails and small caves all around the area where he could hide out. He would never find him.

Just as he entered the campsite, Anthony saw the head lights of the T-Bird, and they were moving back and forth. _What is he doing?_ The Ferret thought.

Cutting his lights and killing the engine to coast in undetected, The Fearless Ferret came up behind a large row of hedges, and quickly ditched the bike. Peering over the hedge, he could see that the car had run into a fairly large mud hole, and the driver was stuck! He was rocking the car back and forth, trying to get free from the mud, but he wasn't having much success.

The Ferret quickly ran up to the side of the car, and knocked on the side window. The driver was so occupied with trying to get his car out of the mud, he didn't hear the knocking. The Fearless Ferret knocked louder.

This time the driver heard him, looked to his left, and grabbed something on the seat beside him. The Ferret quickly moved out of the way as the bullet shattered the window! The driver immediately jumped out of the car, eyes wild, swinging the gun around, and looking for the weirdo in a ferret costume. He suddenly heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"OK, punk. You know your not going to get away, so why not just drop the gun, and then we can talk about the situation."

"The man shot a couple times in random directions, and yelled out, "Where are you, FREAK? I'm NOT going back to the slammer!" He fired a couple more times not even aiming.

Suddenly a small silver ball plopped in the mud next to his left foot. He looked down to see what it was when it split open, and released a cloud of white smoke that instantly made his throat start to close up. Then he felt a stinging sensation on the hand that was holding the gun, and he raised his hand to look, and he saw a thin line of blood on the palm of his hand, and no gun!

Coughing and gagging, the robber began to stumble out of the cloud of gas, and then felt a body tackle him and throw him to the ground! The two rolled for a bit, and when he suddenly stopped, there was no one else with him! In fact, the other person who had tackled him was now standing over him as he rose to his knees and began coughing, trying to catch his breath.

"Ready to give up, punk?"

"As if…" The thief launched himself at the midsection of the costumed do-gooder, and knocked him off of his feet. They rolled again, but this time, the thief was able to launch the would-be hero off of him with his legs, and flung him into the lake!

The Fearless Ferret stood up after landing in the cold water, dripping wet, and he was very angry. "That does it, kid!"

In a couple long strides, the Ferret was out of the lake water, and accelerating towards the thief. He launched himself at his target, and caught him on the chin with a windmill kick, sending water flying from his soaked boot, and spittle from the thief's mouth. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

The thief's eyes quickly fluttered open as the Ferret took hold of his collar, and hoisted him up to eye level. "Do you know how many laws you have broken mister? Let alone how pissed off I am that I'm soaking wet?"

To accentuate his point, The Ferret flicked a single claw out from his Ferret Glove, and held it up to the man's nose. "I should just take care of scum like you, so you don't take up time in the legal system. Do you know that the people you shot might not live?" Spit was flying from between his clenched teeth as he screamed at his prey.

_Prey? _The Ferret thought. _Why am I thinking of him as prey?_ Before Anthony could form another thought, he heard his own voice again, but it was if he wasn't the one speaking.

"You know what, Punk? I've got five reasons here that remind me why I shouldn't let you go." His grip tightened on the thief's collar, starting to choke him.

"One," He flicked the mans nose with the already extended claw, "You got lucky back at the bank. I pulled that little old lady out of the way of your car before you ran her over.

"Two," He flicked out another claw, "I almost wiped out my new motorcycle chasing you here.

"Three," The Ferret released another spring-loaded claw. "You shot at me.

"Four," Another claw came flying out from it's holder, narrowly missing the mans eye as he flinched. "I'm soaking wet!

"And five," The last claw snapped into place, sending a bit of water into the man's face. "You pissed me off!"

Before Anthony knew what had happened, his clawed hand raked across the thief's face, sending him a few feet way from the hit. He kicked him again in the face, spinning him around, and the man finally fell. Before he knew what was happening, The Fearless Ferret was on top of the thief punching him everywhere on his body. Face, stomach, ribs… he even kneed him I the family jewels. It was as if he didn't have any control over what he was doing! Anthony could feel bones breaking under the assault of his fists. He felt so… angry!

On the last hit to the man's stomach, Anthony North saw the man's eyes bug out, and a bit of blood formed at the corner of the mouth. His hand felt warm and a little sticky. He looked down at the man's stomach, and saw that his hand was buried inside the guy's guts! He must have struck out with the claws extended!

He immediately pulled is hand out with a sickening slorp, and fell backwards, shocked at what he had done. He stumbled backwards a ways, bumped into the Thunderbird, and slid down the cold metal of the car door. He landed in a sitting position with his back against the car, and he just sat there, looking at the dark liquid that was now dripping from his blood-soaked hand. A small bit of flesh was dangling from a couple of the Ferret Claws.

Unknown to him, the eyes of the Ferret headpiece began to glow with an eerie green light. Then he heard a voice in his head.

_Hello Anthony. Or should I say… Fearless Ferret? I must thank you for releasing me from that wretched water prison! I can sense your fear, Anthony. I can… smell it. Do you know what you have done?_

"No… I mean… yes!" Anthony quickly wiped his hand on the leg of his suit, and in the dim light of the full moon, he noticed that the blood literally soaked into the material. "Wh… who are… you? **Where** are you?" He spoke aloud.

_I am… everywhere. I am now a part of you. I am, or rather I was, Lakoti. But now I am… The Fearless Ferret!_

Anthony's voice echoed across the still water of the lake as he screamed…

Well, is this a good start? Let me know what ya think…


	2. Chapter 1

Now things will get interesting. I hope y'all like this little AU I've come up with. This chapter has a little bit of K/R fluff. Hey, with a 'T' rating, I figured, why not…?

Disclaimer: Only the men in suits at Disney Corporate Headquarters own the characters. I just put them into the following situations…

Chapter 1

The stately mansion of Mr. Anthony North was just shy of incredible! It almost looked like a small castle. The exterior was pretty much all slate gray stone, and had a few gargoyles here and there on the roof. He actually used them for what they originally had been intended for, roof drainage during the rainy season.

The interior was just shy of immaculate! Ornate rugs adorned the floors in every room, and just about everywhere were fireplaces. In the winter months, he went through at least 50 cords of wood a week keeping the place heated. He had never wanted to hook up to the main grid for heat, because he used that for other things, namely the equipment that was hidden in the dungeon-like basement which was actually more like a large cavern.

Mr. North now lay on a couch sleeping, but he was tossing and turning from a terrible dream, muttering mostly unintelligible sentences while sweat beaded on his brow. A small creature was intently watching Mr. North with concern etched on its tiny little face.

"What… NO! I… won't! I can't! I've never… (mumble)… before! Get it off! Ahhh!"

Suddenly Anthony sat bolt upright, his eyes darting around the room, his face showing fear from whatever it was his minds eye had seen in a dream before he awoke. He was breathing hard, almost panting, and finally his eyes landed on his friend, his pet ferret.

"What? How did I… get here?" He looked at the floor near the end of the couch. "Did you take the Ferret Costume off of me Wonder Weasel?"

The small creature nodded its head. "Do you know how I got here?"

WW nodded his head in agreement, smiling, showing his sharp incisor teeth. If anyone else had seen this, they would have thought that he was about to bite, but Anthony knew better. He had learned quickly that this was a smile that was full of concern.

"Did… you notice anything… funny… about it?" The ferret shook his head side to side, closing his lips.

"Did I drive back here myself?" The small hairy creature nodded, and put his paws up as if he was on a motorcycle, and made revving noises with his lips. "It's all a blank to me. I don't… understand."

Anthony placed his head in his hands, and took a deep breath. He raised his head and then spoke again. "I've got to get rid of… that thing." He motioned towards the still wet Ferret Suit. "Do we still have that stasis chamber that was used to keep that little alien alive until his mother ship came to pick him up?" WW nodded affirmative.

Anthony stood up, wrapped the small blanket around himself, and took a fireplace poker from the hearth. He used it to gingerly pick up the suit, and he walked over to the bust of himself. With his other hand, he carefully lifted the bust ever so slightly, and was able to slide his fingers underneath to the recessed button, and pressed it. A panel in the wall slightly receded, and then slid sideways, revealing two fireman poles.

He walked over, and dropped both the poker, and the suit down the shaft, climbed onto the pole, and motioned to his ferret friend. The two then whisked down into the depths of the Ferret Hole that was underneath his mansion.

They landed near where the suit had fallen, and Anthony was very careful to not let it touch his body. He knew that something sinister had happened to it, because ever since it was off of his body, he had not once heard that terrible voice in his head again.

Pulling the blanket tighter around himself to ward off the cold that was emanating from the rock walls, he picked up the poker again, and held the suit away from himself. He then proceeded over to a corner of the cavern where a fairly large glass tube was standing upright in an alcove of electronics, plastic, and metal parts.

"Turn it on, Wonder Weasel." Anthony said, and the ferret complied by flipping a large copper handle up to make contact with its holder. A few sparks flew, and a white glow began to emanate from the inside of the glass tube, which had begun to rise from its pedestal. Mr. North walked up to the base and was about to toss the suit into the stasis chamber when he thought he felt movement through the metal poker he held.

He looked down, and saw that the eyes of the suit had begun to glow an eerie green color, and it looked like the headpiece was trying to rise from the poker. Anthony yelped, and flicked the poker, sending the suit flying into the stasis chamber. He then slapped a large green button, and the glass tube dropped down over the suit, and the interior was filled with a bluish-white energy.

"Whew… there! That should hold it long enough so that we can figure out what to do with it. I should be able to start some preliminary scans in the mean time, and possibly get an idea where to go next."

About 15 years later:

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, two seniors from Middleton High School were sitting up in a tree house about 7 o'clock in the evening on a Saturday night. They had been dating for about 8 months now, and they had become pretty much joined at the hip, and lip.

Now the two were sitting on a small tattered couch in this tree house, kissing and groping each other. They were so busy with making out, that the two never even noticed that a storm had descended upon the town, until a loud clap of thunder shook the tree house.

"Wow, KP… I felt the earth move!" Ron said, as he pulled slightly away from the female lips that he had been attached to for the last hour or so.

"I felt it too, Ron." The redhead replied breathlessly.

During this respite from tonsil hockey, the two finally noticed that it was raining buckets outside, and that lightning was striking all round. Light suddenly flashed, and then Kim started to count to herself. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi…_

She made it to twelve before the rumbling of the thunder was heard. "It's about 4 miles away. We should be fine up here. Besides, it's kind of romantic. Don't you think, Ron?"

"Sure is KP. Badical!" Another rumble of thunder was heard. He then turned from his girlfriend, and checked the status lights on the electric lantern that was hanging from the roof and casting a soft glow inside the small wooden room. "Looks like were still good on these batteries for a while."

He looked down at his girlfriend with almost an animal lust, and she looked up at him as he brought his hands down from the lamp. Kim reached up, grabbed his pants by a belt loop, and pulled him back down next to her. "At least it's a warm summer rain Kim, and not one of those cold storm fronts." He plopped back down next to her as she pulled him back down. Rain could be heard slapping the wood all around them as it continued to rain buckets outside.

Ron's hand went up to the side of her face, and slid it around to the back of her head where he took a handful of red hair, and gently pulled back, exposing her neck. Ron began kissing her chin, and started to work down her neck, and began to greedily suck at the skin just below her collar line.

"Rooonnnnn…."

"Yeah baby?" He said as he continued to create a vacuum with his mouth on the soft skin near her collarbone.

"Are you trying to mark me again?"

"Mmmm… maybe" His lips moved on her skin as he spoke, sending shivers up her spine.

"You know what happened the last time you did that…" Ron released her hair, raised his head, and looked deep in to her deep green eyes.

"But it was worth it…"

"I didn't see you for a week, Ron! I thought for sure Daddy had acted on his promise to send you to a black hole!" Her eyes began to well with tears at the memory of being without Ron for an entire week, not knowing where he was. Her Father had grounded Kim severely for coming home with not one, but two of those red and purple bruises on her neck!

"What if I made one where no one would see…" The blonde boy suddenly got a very mischievous grin on his face, and began moving his hands up under Kim's half shirt, rubbing the fleshy sides of Kim's chest. His thumbs brushed up against the small bumps in the center, causing them to suddenly get rock hard, and Kim squealed!

"Ronald! You are a bad boy…" She pushed his hands down out of her shirt, and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into her body. Like a cruise missile, Kim's mouth found the base of Ron's neck, and began to make the same noises that her boyfriend was making earlier.

"Kimberly Anne!" Ron yelped, and tried to push her off of him before she…

"There… all done." Kim said, and leaned back, checking her work.

"Is it at least below the collar line, Kim?" Ron asked, worried that he would have to wear a turtle neck sweater for the next few days.

"Maybe…" She said with a wicked grin.

"Well, then there's only one thing left to do…" He launched himself at Kim, fingers flexing, and she slid back into the corner of the couch, with mock fear on her face.

"You're not going to…" Ron began a full tickle assault on his girlfriend! Just as the two were rolling around on the floor laughing and giggling like 10 year-olds, a familiar tone sounded nearby from inside Kim's backpack.

_Beep Beep Be Deep!_

The Kimmunicator beeped two more time before it could be answered by the world famous Team Possible. Kim was still trying to pull her collar up a bit when she pressed the button to accept Wades call.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim… are you OK?" He asked, worry in his eyes. "That looks like a nasty bruise on your neck. What happened?"

"Uhmmmm… accident with a vacuum cleaner." She answered, ribbing Ron with a finger just out of camera range, who fell backwards with his hand clamped over his mouth trying very hard not to bust out laughing.

"How did that… never mind." He shook his head, still not understanding. "Anyways, where are you guys? Didn't you know that a lightning strike just took out the entire Middleton power grid, all the way out to the foot hills?"

Anthony North was stumbling through his small castle with a flashlight that looked like it was World War II surplus. It wasn't very bright, but he just HAD to get down to the Ferret Cave. He had to check to make sure that the back-up power generators had kicked on, keeping his equipment running.

He finally located the bust with the panel release button, and slid down the pole into inky blackness. His feeble little flashlight flickered a bit, and he slapped it into his palm, making it go a little brighter.

Walking over to a specific panel, he quickly scanned the status lights, trying to determine if the power outage had damaged anything. His eyes finally landed on two small indicator lights, and he dropped the flashlight from his shock, breaking the bulb leaving him in almost complete darkness. The only light in the Ferret cave was blinking a subdued green color, illuminating a power button from the inside. Above this button, flashing in red, was the message that read "Power Source Interrupted: Press Green Button to Transfer to Backup".

He had totally forgotten to upgrade this one panel with an automatic back-up system.

Suddenly he felt a cold sensation of some kind on the back of his neck. It was then that he heard a voice he had not heard in 15 years.

"Hello, Anthony. It's been a while. Let's catch up on old times…"

The last sensation he felt before loosing consciousness was a type of cloth sliding over his entire body.

To be continued...

* * *

Well? Any good? Should I keep going? Please R & R to let me know… 


	3. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next installment. Hope y'all like this.

Disclaimer: All KP characters are owned by the late, great Walt Disney. Rest in Peace, Great Creator.

Chapter 2

Anthony North was frozen with fear. There was nothing he could do to stop what had begun, again. There was only one way to fight what was happening to him, and it would all start in his mind.

In his mind he began to speak to the ever-growing blackness that was trying to consume his very soul. _Oh no… You're back…_

_Remember the early days, Anthony?_ The blackness was "speaking" back to him, inside his mind, and it was very disconcerting, to say the least.

_No… I refuse to remember._

_But yet, you do. It was fun? Wasn't it?_ It almost sounded as if the blackness was taunting him. It was like a predator playing with its prey before striking a deathblow.

Still, Anthony tried to resist. _I don't hear you…_

_Yes you do, Anthony. I know you do._ The blackness paused. _You miss it, don't you?_

_NO! I don't!_ Anthony could feel himself start to weaken as the blackness took over more of his body… of his mind…

_You thought your stasis field would keep me in a state of preservation, didn't you? Guess what? It didn't! I was actually able to grow… to… advance…to… become stronger! I am now capable of so much more! I can probe into the deepest parts of your mind… of your soul. _

The blackness began to move around in his mind searching memories, and thoughts._ Oh Anthony… you have let your body go. You are so out of shape, I doubt we could even come close to what you could do previously._ It then probed in to a certain memory._ Hello? What's this? You actually had an apprentice for a while? Oh he would work so much better. Yesss… he would do nicely. I would definitely like to share with him. _There was another long pause._ I **need** to share it with someone. To survive, I MUST share! Let's give him a call, shall we? I would like to find out just exactly who this… Ron Stoppable is._

Just before the blackness took him over completely, Anthony had a revelation. But before he could even form the thought in his head, the blackness finally overtook him completely.

As the blackness enveloped Mr. Anthony North's mind, the suit wrapped itself even tighter around his body, molding itself to every nook and cranny. This time, there was no Ferret Head, though. This time, the suit took on a completely different look. As the suit and Mr. North formed their symbiotic relationship, it also took on the same look as one Mr. Anthony North, AKA: The Fearless Ferret.

The rain had finally let up about an hour after it had started, and now it was just a drizzle. Rumbles of thunder were still heard off in the distance, but no more lightning could be seen.

Kim and Ron were now walking back to her house, huddled under an umbrella that was really meant for one person. Neither of the teens seemed to mind, as the two were so tight together, it was if they were one.

Kim nuzzled herself into the crook of Ron's arm as it held her shoulders, and placed her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. Mingled with the freshness of the rain, it was so intoxicating! All Kim could do was close her eyes and sigh with contentment.

She hadn't noticed that Ron had stopped walking she was so engrossed in being close to him. "Uhh, KP?" Ron spoke with a little more than a whisper, and it sent a chill of excitement up her spine. Her eyes still closed, Kim turned herself to stand in front of Ron, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into the lobe of his large, but sexy ear.

"Yeah…?" She said dreamily.

"Kim… we're… err, you're home. You know? You're house? There's a face… no, three, no FOUR faces looking at us through the curtains." Ron's eyes landed on the twins first, and then Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible. With the slightest of eye contact, each face disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared. "I better let you go. I'll see you tomorrow? OK?"

Kim reluctantly pulled herself away from her boyfriend's embrace, and lightly kissed his lips. "Good night, Ron. I love you."

"Back-atcha, KP." He took her face in his hands, and gently kissed her forehead. Kim reached for the door behind her with one hand, found the latch, and opened it, all while holding his hand with the other.

As the two finally separated for the night, their fingers slid across each other's hand, and stretched out after finally releasing, as if trying to reach for each other. The two looked into each other's eyes one last time, and the door slowly closed.

Ron walked in to his house just as the phone in the kitchen rang. He heard his mother answer, and he heard her say "Just a moment".

"Ron… I thought I heard you come in. You're young friend Wade is on the phone."

"Thanks Mom." He took the cordless phone from her, and answered. "Hey Wade… What's the sitch?"

"Sorry for using a land-line Ron, but I received a message from someone looking for you. They didn't want anyone else to know you were being contacted by them."

"Did they say who they were?" Ron asked.

"No, they didn't. They want to stay completely anonymous. After I connect you, I can listen in, if you want me to." Wade was always a careful one.

"Nah… that's OK. If I need any help, I'll give you a call back." With that said, Ron heard a slight click on the line, and he then heard a voice that he had not heard in a long time.

"FF 2? This is FF 1. I've got an emergency here at the house, and I need your help… again."

"Mr. North? What is it? Are you OK?" Concern filled Ron's voice. "You sound a little different. Kinda stressed."

"Can you get over here right away?"

"Sure… Right after I tell…"

"Don't tell anyone! It's sort of a… private matter that I need help with. I'd prefer it that no one else knows about it."

"Sure thing, Mr. N. Be there in 15." Ron pressed the button to disconnect the call and walked in to the kitchen to hang it on its cradle.

"Everything OK Son?" His Dad asked.

"Yeah, everything's cool. An old friend just needs help with something. I should be back in an hour or so." It was almost scary how good he had gotten at fibbing to his parents. "Can I borrow the car Dad? It's a ways from here."

"Sure Son… Here ya go." Dean Stoppable dug into his pants pocket, fished out the car keys, and tossed them to Ron. "Remember, it still pulls a little to the left."

Before Ron could even knock on the door, it was opened from the inside. It swung open with a loud creak

"Hello? Mr. North?" Ron spoke with a raised voice, calling for him. He stepped in to the darkened entryway, and the door suddenly slammed shut. It was dark, but not so dark that he couldn't see shadows. Moonlight was also shining through partially opened drapes in the room further ahead.

Ron called out again. "Mr. North? Where are you? Is your power still out?"

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw slight movement in a dark alcove near the front door. "Mr. North? Is that…"

Just as Ron spoke he the dark figure stepped out from the dark shadow. It was Mr. North, but his face had a sinister look to it. He had an almost maniacal grin, and his hair was all messed up.

"Ronald…" Anthony North said, reaching out to shake Ron's hand. "So good to see you again."

Ron hesitantly took the man's hand, and immediately his mind yelped in surprise. His eyes flashed blue for an instant, but it was enough to be seen by Mr. North, and the blackness that resided inside.

To be continued…

* * *

Do I have your interest? I hope so. Let me know what y'all think... Please R & R... 


	4. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. I didn't see any reviews on the last one, so I hope y'all are still reading…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved…

Chapter 3

Ron suddenly awoke back in the tree house. "H… How did I get here?" He said out loud, rubbing his head slightly. He felt a slight headache right at his temples, which was weird, because he usually doesn't get headaches.

Standing up from the couch, he went over to the hole in the floor that led to the wooden steps. He started to climb down, but then an idea flashed in his mind. Ron let go of the top rung, and dropped to the ground below.

He landed light as a feather in a fighting stance, and ready for anything. "Whoa! Was that my Monkey Power?" He said aloud to himself.

_I better get to bed. I bet Mom and Dad are wondering where I've been. What time is it anyway?_ Not having a watch on, Ron just headed straight home.

Quietly he opened the front door, and silently went to his bedroom. He took off his clothes and slipped into his sheets. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it read 3:00 am. _Wow! Didn't think I was at Mr. North's that long._

Feeling a little itchy, Ron squirmed in his sheets, trying to scratch the middle of his back. _What an odd sensation. It still feels like I still have clothes on._ He closed his eyes, and gradually fell asleep.

At 7 the next morning, his alarm went off, and Ron stumbled out of bed after slapping the teddy bear alarm off. He looked over at Rufus' cage, and seeing that he was still asleep, decided to go without him.

_Now why did I get up so early on a Saturday…?_ He snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering. _That's right, Kim and I are going to the mall. Why do I keep letting her drag me to those Club Banana sales?_

After showering, he donned his trademark hockey jersey and cargo's, and headed out the door. He was supposed to meet Kim at her house at 8, and it was 10 minutes to. Ron was going to walk in as usual, but something stopped him. He cautiously turned the knob, and discovered that it was locked. _Odd thing number 2 today. The Possibles almost never have the door locked when I'm expected to come over._

He rang the doorbell, and in less than 3 seconds, the door opened, revealing Kim still in her pajamas. "Ron? What are you…? Oh no… We're going to the mall today, aren't we?"

"Uh, yeah KP. Remember? You do know how rare it is to see me up this early on a Saturday, don't you?" Ron spoke as he walked in, and noticed that the usual sounds of a large family were strangely non-existent. "Where is everybody?"

"Mom and Daddy are off making a 'Connection' again to help keep their marriage strong. I think it's another one of those Spousal Encounter groups."

"Like they need them." Ron said. "I mean, your parents seem like they were destined to be together. Almost like a Teal Cat and a Beige Raccoon."

Kim looked at her boyfriend with a sideways glance, and said, "OK, Mr. Animology. Let me get a shower and get dressed, and then we'll go."

"Sure, KP. I'll hang down here and wait for you. Where's your twin terrors?" He suddenly realized there were no engine noises, or explosions.

"Sleep over. They won't be back until the early afternoon." Kim spoke as she was half way up the stairs. "Now I'll be ready in a jif."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Kim was getting ready, Ron helped himself to a couple cookies and a glass of milk. Just as he was finishing his snack in the kitchen, Kim walked in looking as radiant as ever.

"Took long enough." Ron muttered just before downing the last gulp of milk.

"What did you say?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes at Ron.

Why had he said that? Ron was suddenly flustered. "Ummm… cooked long enough, as in, the cookies were baked long enough. In fact, just right. You're Mom bakes good cookies Kim."

"Those were store-bought, Ron."

"Ahhh… He He… I Love You?" He said looking deep into her eyes, hoping he dodged a bullet.

"You better…" Kim said, eyes still narrowed. Immediately she then went back to her chipper self. "Now let's go before all the sales are over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After shopping for about 2 hours, Ron was starting to get a bit worn out. "Kim…? How much longer are we gonna do this? I'm hungry and tired."

"OK, we'll take a break and get something to eat. You'll need your energy for later. I haven't even started to look for shoes." Ron swallowed hard at the realization.

The two walked over to the Bueno Nacho in the food court, and each ordered their food. Kim got a taco salad, and Ron ordered a Chimerito plate (Grande sized).

Just as they started to eat, both heard a voice that just grated at the base of their respective spines. It started at the base, and gradually moved up to just below the skull. Both looked up at the same time from their food to see Bonnie heading into the food court talking loudly on her mobile phone.

A few seconds later, Bonnie noticed Kim and Ron. "Call you back later, Brick Honey. I've just seen a couple _things_ I need to take care of."

"I suddenly don't want to finish this, Kim. Let's bag it up, and eat it later." As Bonnie got closer Ron's nose suddenly began to twitch as if he smelled thing familiar, but he wasn't sure what.

"Oh, don't leave on MY account… loser." Kim bristled at Bonnie's comment. "Oh, I'm sorry, K. Didn't see you sitting there."

"That's quite all right, Bonnie." Kim said between clenched teeth. "Now what do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that…" Suddenly it was as if someone had flicked a switch, and all sound to Ron was reduced to barely a whisper, and it was severely muffled. Another odd sensation he felt, was it was as if his consciousness was suddenly skewed to one side. He could still see out of his eyes, but that was the only sensation he had. He couldn't feel his arms, legs, or anything else. He felt himself say something, and then suddenly it all snapped back to normal.

Then he noticed that Bonnie had stopped talking, and both girls were now looking at him with puzzled looks on their faces. "I can't believe you just said that to me!" Bonnie said, raising her voice.

"What? What did I say? Kim?" He looked across the table at his girlfriend, and Bonnie suddenly left them alone with a strange look on her face.

"You don't know what you just said Ron?" Kim asked astonished.

"It was kinda weird Kim. For a second there, everything around me was muffled, and I heard myself say something, but I don't know what I said."

"Well…" Kim started to speak slowly. "It sounded like you said 'Roh Walla.'"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Ron muttered to himself.

"Are you feeling OK, Ron?" Kim asked. "Do I need to have Wade scan you for any weirdness?"

"No!" Ron answered quickly, startling Kim. "I'm sorry, Kim. No, that's OK. Although I would like him to look up that word I just said to Bonnie."

Pulling out the Kimmunicator, Kim connected herself to Wade. "What up, Kim?"

"Can you look something up for us? It's something we heard today, but we would like to know what it means." Kim glanced at Ron, who was grateful that Kim didn't mention what had just happened to him.

"Sure. Whatcha' got?"

"Roh' Walla." Kim spoke with what she hoped was the same inflection that Ron had given it.

"Give me a few secondssss…. Got it! Roh' Wall ah'. It's an old Native American phrase that means "Shaman of the Lake."

"Oh Kay…" Kim said, thinking to herself. "Can you do something else for me?"

"Sure, Kim. Anything."

"This is going to sound odd, and may take a while. But can you research the Rockwaller name in the history books? I'd like to know a little of Bonnie's heritage. Specifically anything related to this phrase."

"You got it, Kim. You're right, this will take a while. I'll call you back this evening and let you know what I find."

"Thanks Wade. Have I told you lately that you Rock?" Wade smiled, and cut the connection.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Monique had come over to Kim's house to see the new shoes she had bought. Just as Kim put on the third pair to show her best friend, the Kimmunicator sounded off.

"Hey Wade… You find anything?"

"Kim… why do your hunches always come up things that are really weird?"

"What do you mean Wade?"

"Kim… Bonnie has ancestors who are Native American. And guess what?"

"What…?"

"Roh' Wall ah' is what her last name used to be a couple hundred years ago. A relative on her mothers side is Native American!"

"How did Ron know that?" Kim muttered to herself as she disconnected from Wade.

To be continued…

* * *

Note: Any Native American words I use are purely made up by me. 


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to update. Anyways… Here's the latest… PLEASE let me know what y'all think… WARNING! Slash involved in this chapter

Disclaimer… Once again, the characters? Yeah, not mine… bummer…

Chapter 4

Oh Mr. Stoppable…

"Huh?" Ron woke up about 4 o'clock in the morning, He thought he had heard a voice, but he was sure no one else was in his bedroom. He looked around with groggy eyes, and had started to fall asleep again.

_Ronald Stoppabllllllll…WAKE UP!_

"What?" Ron's eyes snapped open. He knew he hadn't dreamed that. The voice was right next to him! He suddenly felt a presence off to his left, and slowly turned his head in that direction. What he saw caused his chest to clench, and his body felt a sudden chill to the bone. Ron couldn't take his eyes off of what he was seeing, and he was frightened beyond belief.

Standing beside his bed to his left was a dark figure. No, not just dark, but black. In fact, so black that it stood out even in the darkness of his bedroom. The eyes seemed a little high on the head, and they were an almost un-earthly green glow. As Ron continued to look at the form standing next to his bed, he noticed that there were what looked like tiny… ears? on the side of the head.

The figure spoke in the same voice he had heard (or was it in his head?) earlier. _Do you see me Ronald?_ There was no answer. _Nod once if you can hear me._

Ron nodded his head slowly._ Good. We, you and I, now have a bond. We are sharing our minds… our… thoughts. Together we will be greater than ever before!_

"Wh… who, or what are y… you?" Ron stammered out with a shaky voice.

_I never really thought about a name. My given name has not been used in centuries… It would be kind of nice to be called that again. So for now, you can call me Loki… Though that may change later. _

Now, as to WHAT I am… I can be almost anything you want. I can be vengeance… I can be retribution… I can be judge, jury, AND executioner!

Ron found his voice a bit, and asked this… shadow person (for lack of a better descriptor) another question. "What do you want with me?"

_With you? What do I want WITH you? Oh I don't want to do anything WITH you. It's what I can do FOR you, Ronald. I can do just about anything you ask me to do._

"Will you leave me alone?" Ron asked, his fear some-what receding.

_Like I said, ALMOST anything._ The darkness paused. _Now that we have recognized each other in conversation, a tighter bond has been formed. I am now part of you, and you are now a part of me. We will be as… one. Sleep now, and you will have no memory of this… conversation._

Just before Ron's eyes closed to fall back asleep, his eyes once again gave off a light blue aura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron awoke Sunday morning with his alarm. He was to go to Temple today, but he really did not feel like it. In fact, it was almost as if a voice inside his head had said something along the lines of "What's the use?" He had totally forgotten that Kim was to go with him to Temple.

So he slapped the alarm off, rolled over in bed, and fell asleep again. He didn't wake up until his parents came back from temple, the front door closing waking him up.

"Ronald! Son? Are you awake?" Ron's father called for him up the stairs.

"Just getting up now, Dad." Ron replied loud enough to be heard through his door. "Give me a couple minutes and I'll be down."

He threw the blankets off of his body, and sat up in bed. "Man, I had the weirdest dream, Rufus." Ron said to his pet naked mole rat as he stood to a standing position after sitting on the edge of his bed.

After taking a quick shower, Ron threw on the first clean clothes he saw, and went downstairs. As soon as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he saw three people, not two, in the kitchen. The newcomer had fiery red hair.

He walked in to the kitchen and all three turned from their conversation towards him. "What's everyone looking at?" Ron asked nervously.

"Did you dye your hair Ron?" Kim asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Uhm… no." He subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair.

"It looks… darker." Kim said, touching his bangs, as if inspecting his hair. She then changed the subject. "Do you know I waited for you to go to Temple?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I was just really tired and couldn't get out of bed. You wanna hang this afternoon?" He quickly changed the subject.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day the two teens just sort of 'played it by ear', walking around the mall, and just in general hung with each other. For the entire time, Kim could tell something wasn't quite right with Ron. He was too quiet.

That evening she decided to say something. "Ron? Is something wrong? You've been really quiet today…"

"Oh, I'm OK KP. Guess I'm just a little tired, that's all." Over 13 years together, Kim could tell there was more. She decided to push a little.

"Ron… I can tell something isn't right with you. Please, open up and tell me what's going on?" "She snuggled in close, hugging his arm, and looking at him with big round glistening green eyes.

"I said there's nothing going on, Kim. Now leave me alone. You seem awfully clingy today." He pulled his arm out of her embrace. Ron's voice had a tinge of annoyance, something that Kim hardly ever heard from her boyfriend.

"OK, Ronald Stoppable. Now I know something is going on. You've never spoken to me like that before. I'm not going to let up. Now please…" She placed her hand on the side of his face, and turned it towards her as they sat on the couch. "Tell… me… what… is… going… on."

The next thing that happened Kim would never forget as long as she lived. It truly scared her. Ron knocked her hand away from his face, and then grabbed her, hard, by the throat just under the chin. Her eyes went wide with both surprise and fear as his met hers with almost cold annoyance.

"When I tell you leave me alone, BITCH, I mean it!" Ron then pushed her back onto the couch, hard. He then quickly stood, and stomped out of the house, leaving a very frightened and stunned Kim Possible laying on the couch gasping for breath!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron's mind was a whirlwind of confusion. _What have I done… What have I done?_ But he wasn't alone in his mind.

_We have done what you could not do by yourself. She was suffocating us! You do realize that the female is vastly inferior to the male warrior. Don't you?_

Ron was now running back to his house, faster and faster, as if trying to run from the voice. He was trying to run from what he had done. He could not believe he was capable of doing something like that!

He burst through the front door of his house, barreled straight up to his room, and locked the door behind him. Ron stood in the middle of his room shaking, and holding his hand up in front of his face. The hand that was previously on his girlfriend's throat!

_The look on her face… She was SCARED of me! I frightened KP! And I most likely hurt her… both physically and mentally. _Ron dropped his head, feeling the shame and regret wash over him like an Arizona summers monsoon.

That other voice spoke in his head again. _Now that WAS exhilarating, wasn't it? Did you feel the power? Did you feel the utter CONTROL? You know you could have killed her if you had just squeezed a little…_

"Shut up!" Ron spoke loudly as he covered his ears, as if that would drown out the voice. His breathing started to become ragged, and labored.

_All I think you need is a little… push. Something to get you to go all the way. You need someone whom you would TRULY like to see… dead._ _You need… prey. _The dark voice paused for a long while as it searched it's host's mind, looking for something. Someone. It found a name. One that was associated with a severe dislike.

_Roh' Wall ah'? This Bonnie Rockwaller? Oh this is just perfect… We both would like to see the same person dead. For different reasons, but we both want to see the same end result. _

_She has been your enemy for many years, hasn't she? You want to see her dead so that she would never pick on you ever again. You want her to stop calling you a loser. You want her to leave your girlfriend alone. I wish to see her dead because she is a direct descendent of the fool that banished me to THAT INFERNAL LAKE!_

Come now, Ron Stoppable. Let us go find this… Bonnie, and dispose of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not knowing exactly what he was doing, Ron walked out of his house, got on his scooter, and drove too… "Bonnie's house? What in the world am I doing here?"

Ron sat on his scooter across the street from the Middleton Cheerleaders home. Staying in the shadows of a few trees, he watched the house for just a few moments. He breathed deeply through his nose, and he could smell her! Without really knowing how, or why, Ron knew from smell alone that Bonnie was the only one in the house.

He got off the scooter, walked up to her front door, and rang the doorbell. After only a few seconds, the door opened a crack, and a dark eye was seen peering out. "What do YOU want, Stoppable?"

"I need to talk to you Bonnie." Was all he said.

"About what?" Bonnie's voice was filled with pure annoyance. _Why is this loser at my house?_

"It…" Ron paused for a heartbeat. "It's about Kim." The dark eye looking through the door crack narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Ron, or rather what looked like Ron, thought for a moment, then spoke again. "She… broke up with me, and I want to get her back… With you."

"Really?" Bonnie's voice rose an octave, and almost sounded… excited?

"Really."

The door closed, and the sound of a chain being un-latched could be heard. The door swung open with a very demure looking, and completely oblivious, Bonnie Rockwaller standing there, with just her pajamas on. She never knew what hit her. Literally.

Ron quickly stepped in, and with one hand swinging the door shut, the other hand slammed into Bonnie's jaw. Her head snapped around, blood flying from the split lip, and she fell in a heap unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing Bonnie knew was that she awoke on her couch in the living room, and the TV was on, but the volume was very low. Sitting up, she groaned slightly, and gingerly felt her jaw with her hand.

"Good. Your awake." The voice made her jump as she had not seen who was sitting in the recliner in the room. "We wanted you to know who it was that killed you before you died."

Ron stood up from the chair, and spoke again. "It's me, Ron Stoppable."

Then something happened that Bonnie's mind almost could not comprehend. Ron's body morphed into… something different. It was black. Black as tar, but with no shine. The eyes rode high on top of the head, and glowed with a sinister green illumination.

This new form spoke, but with Ron's voice. "And it is me, Loki."

Bonnie's jaw almost dropped to the floor, and she spoke in not much more than a whisper. Her voice shaking with fear. "So the stories my grandmother told me were true. You have finally come to take vengeance on my great great great Grandfather!"

"Good, so you recognize me. I was worried I would have to tell you a story." Loki paused, and the blackness disappeared from Ron's face. The rest of his body stayed that almost un-earthly black color and it looked as if his head was covered with a cowl of some sort that had small ears on the side.

Ron/Loki took a step towards Bonnie, raised their hand, and struck her across the face! Blood flew from the re-opened cut on her lip as she was spun face first into the couch. She then felt herself being lifted by the neck.

Ron/Loki held Bonnie out in front of them, her feet dangling about a foot from the floor. Her pajamas were flapping at her ankles as she wildly kicked out, trying to fight back. She beat on the hand holding her by the throat, but to no avail.

With their other hand raised, an almost sickening schink> noise came from the fingers as small claws slid out of the ends of the fingers. "Wake up, time to die!"

Just as Ron/Loki raised the clawed hand for a strike, the front door slammed open, and Kim Possible came running in. "Ron! No!"

The distraction was enough to alter the deadly swing, and the claws dug deep into her side, ripping four long deep gouges into the soft white skin of her belly! Ron/Loki then threw the screaming Bonnie into the wall, and her head hit with a sickening crunch!

Her body landed in a heap on the floor, blood now trickling out of her nose and ears. Blood was also pooling near her stomach where the four slashes were bleeding profusely.

Ron/Loki paused and looked at her body, then over at Kim, who was standing there slack-jawed at what she had just witnessed. Her hesitation was all they needed, and Ron/Loki ran into Kim with a shoulder lowered, catching her in the midsection. The hit launched her into the entryway wall that was covered with family pictures, shattering all of them. Kim landed on the floor, stunned by the shoulder hit, pictures falling all around her.

Ron/Loki was long gone by the time she had cleared her head and started out the door after him. The only thing that stopped her from continuing out the door was a loud groan coming from inside the house.

To be continued…

* * *

Is Bonnie going to survive? Stay tuned… Once again, Please R & R... 


	6. Chapter 5

No notes before this chap, just the disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for Loki, who I've made up solely for this story…

(I may use the 'B' word again, though)

Chapter 5

_What have I done… What have I done?_ Ron's mind raced as his legs carried him away from the Rockwaller residence faster and faster.

Not sure of where he was going, Ron's gait ended up being a gentle jog. He looked around and realized he was travelling down the road towards the back side of Lake Wanna Weep.

Not many people went there, because it was overgrown with so much brush and prickly bushes. But if one braved a few scratches, snakes, and hidden holes that could break an ankle if you weren't careful, you would be rewarded with a spectacular view of the lake, and the lights of Middleton off in the distance.

The cliff had never been officially named, but a few years back in the 50's, a pair of teens had made a suicide pact, and jumped off the cliff into frigid winter water. Thus the un-official name had become "Lovers Leap". Yeah, it's a cliché name, but it stuck, and was still called that today.

Ron found himself sitting on the edge of the cliff, staring at the water about 100 feet below. The voice suddenly returned.

_Now wasn't that fun? You felt the rush of adrenaline… the feeling of… power! Intoxicating… isn't it?_

"No!" Ron screamed out loud, covering his ears again as if it would shut out the voice. He knew it wouldn't help. "We… YOU… can't… do this! I could have KILLED her!"

_But you wanted her dead, didn't you? Did I misinterpret your thoughts… your… desires?_

"Yes…" Ron said, almost a whisper. "I mean… NO. I mean… Ahhhhhh! I'm so confused! I did not, nor would I ever want to… take a life!"

_But you nearly have. Who knows, we may have dealt her a deadly blow, and she will just suffer a little bit first. You would like that, wouldn't you?_

"You just don't get it, do you? I AM NOT A KILLER!"

_But you are, and you will do it again! That redhead is nothing but trouble, and you KNOW it!_

"That was you…" Ron said with such deep malevolence, that it almost scared him. The dark feelings and anger he was feeling towards the voice almost scared him.

_Of course it was me! I knew you didn't have the guts to tell here where to get off, so I did it for you! Don't you see, Mr. Stoppable… together, you and I, you and I alone… we could be feared! We could be… awesome… We could be, as you like to say, "The Big Dog"! Or in our case, "The Big Ferret"._

Suddenly, without even thinking about it, Ron's legs crossed underneath himself, and he ended up in a lotus position. He rested his hands on his knees, looked out over the water, and slowly closed his eyes. He hadn't meditated for quite a while, and suddenly it just felt like the right thing to do.

Ron started to draw within himself…

_What are you doing?_ The voice started to sound a little concerned. The black consciousness tried to follow Ron's thoughts. It tried to see where he was going in his mind…

Sudden clarity dawned on the voice. _No… I couldn't have missed something like that… Could I?_

The entity inside Ron's mind suddenly became aware of something else. It was old… ancient… and strong! Inside Ron's mind, the darkness started to feel something it had not felt in eons… It felt, fear!

A smile crossed Ron's lips as he knew what he should, and could do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier:

Inside a stately old mansion, an old man was starting to become conscious as he lay on the hard stone floor. "How long have I been out?" He mumbled to himself, as he stood on shaky legs.

He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs, but instead, it caused him to grimace in pain. "Owww…"

Living alone for so long, he had made a bad habit of talking out loud to himself. This time was no different. "What… happened…? I remember answering the door to let Ronald in and… Oh No! I've got to call him, or someone… I just hope it's not too late. Now what was his red headed friend's name? Kim… Probable?"

He walked over to a desk, picked up a phone book and thumbed through. Finding the number he was looking for, he picked up the receiver and dialed.

"…Uhh, yes, Hello. Possible residence? I'm looking for your daughter… Kim, is it? …Yes, I realize it's a little late, but this could be a matter of life and death. …A different phone number? Yes, I have a pen ready…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beep Beep Be Deep

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket as she watched the ambulance pull away with Bonnie inside. The paramedics said she had lost a lot of blood to internal bleeding, and she had a massive head injury.

The sound of the siren faded away as she answered the call. "Go Wade."

"Kim? I've got a Mr. Anthony North on the phone. He said he's looking for Ron, and it could be a matter of life and death."

"Can I talk to him?" Kim asked.

"Sure. I'll put him on audio. Go ahead Mr. North…"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Ferret Girl? I mean… Kim Possible?" Kim cringed when he called her 'Ferret Girl'.

"Yes, Mr. North. How can I help you?"

"You're friend Ronald… I believe he is in serious trouble. He… may not be himself."

"I can understand that. I just witnessed him almost kill somebody. In fact, she might not make it. If you can tell me anything, please… I need to know."

"Would you like to meet somewhere?" Mr. North asked after a slight pause.

"Are you at your house?"

"Yes…"

"I'll be there in just a few minutes. See you soon." Kim heard Mr. North hang up his phone, and asked Wade if he was still connected.

"I heard Kim. You're SUV will be there shortly." Within just a few minutes the black SUV with Kim's monogram on the hood and spare tire pulled up in front of the Rockwaller residence. Kim jumped in and drove herself. She wasn't in the mood to just sit and ride.

After about 15 minutes of driving, she arrived at the North Mansion. Before she could even get out of the truck, Mr. North had stepped out of the front door, and was walking up to the passenger door.

"What can you…" Kim started to say when Mr. North put a hand up to stop her from talking.

"We don't have time for questions. I think I might know where your friend has gone. Head towards Lake Wanna Weep, and I'll tell you what has happened on the way."

As Kim drove, Anthony North told her the entire story from his first experience in the 50's to what had happened a day and a half ago. He finished just as the headlights came up on the Lake Wanna Weep sign. Kim was dumbfounded in silence.

"Keep going past the main entrance, and I'll show you where to turn." Kim kept driving, and Mr. North told her where to turn. It wasn't much more than a path than anything else. After the terrain got too rough even for the 4 wheel drive, they had to stop and get out.

"It's not much further. Watch your step… there's holes all over the place. Wouldn't want you to sprain an ankle."

After navigating more than a few prickly bushes, and almost twisting an ankle, the two stepped out of a small grove of trees, and saw a lone figure sitting on the edge of the cliff in a lotus position, illuminated by the full moon.

The two walked up to Ron, and Kim knelt by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ron's eyes were tightly shut, and his face was grimacing and contorting as if he was thinking of something unpleasant.

"Ron…?" She said quietly.

He suddenly stood up, causing Kim to stand and stumble backwards. Mr. North caught her before she fell. Suddenly in front of their very eyes, a black form slowly appeared over Ron's entire body. It began to contort, and move, as if it was in pain or something.

"Stay back FG…" Mr. North said as he stepped between Ron and Kim. "Don't let it touch you."

"But that's RON! I want to help!" She said, almost wailing.

"You're friend is in a battle for his very life right now. I don't know how he's fighting it, but he is. It's something I couldn't do." He turned towards Kim. "I honestly don't think you could help him at this point."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Ron's mind:

A battle of epic proportions was being waged, and the battleground was Ron's mind. The ancient power of a mystical Monkey Sect was defending it's chosen one from an evil that it knew all too well.

The black entity was losing, but it did not want to leave its host. If it did, it would die. Suddenly in the midst of a mental battle that was so complicated words could not describe, the entity saw another option. With a surge of energy, it made Ron leap towards the last vessel it had occupied before Ron Stoppable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. North… LOOK OUT!" Before Kim could do anything, Ron had jerkily lunged at him, and bear hugged the man. The black thing that was covering Ron had moved off of him, and covered Anthony from head to toe. Ron slumped to the ground at his feet.

One thought went through Anthony North's mind before everything went black, "Dear God, no."

Kim quickly moved towards Ron to help him, but she was swatted away like a fly by the large meaty arm of Mr. North. He then spoke with a voice that was not his.

"Stay away from him… you little bitch!"

"It was you…" Kim said in a shocked voice.

"Yes… it was me!" The voice growled back at her.

Suddenly he slumped a little, and the voice was now Mr. North's. It sounded strained, and in much pain. "Kill me, Ronald. It's the only way."

Being mentally drained, Ron realized there was no way he could call up the Lotus Blade. But he understood immediately that the only way the entity would die is if it was either separated from the body it inhabited, or if the body it was in died.

Summoning all his strength, Ron stood, lowered his shoulder, and lunged into the mid-section of Mr. North, carrying him the few steps needed over the edge of the cliff.

Being in the befuddled state of mind that he was, Ron never contemplated the physics of what he was doing. He never once thought about the law of motion that said 'A body in motion will continue in motion'. He also went over the cliff, and heard Kim scream as he fell…

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for the "literal" cliffy… But I need to keep y'all reading. At least those of you who ARE reading… 


	7. Chapter 6

What? C'mon guys! I'm not getting hardly any reviews on this? I've got one dedicated reader here that I know of… momike! I REALLY appreciate the reviews Dude! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! Here I thought I was doing pretty good with this… WARNING: Character deaths (yes, that's plural!)

Disclaimer: Yeah, gotta post it again; I don't own the characters… yadda… yadda… yadda

Chapter 6

"Ron! Nooooooo!" Kim screamed and leaped at the edge of the cliff with an arm stretched out. She landed on her stomach and an arm dangling over the edge. Her face landed in soft dirt, and it rose in a small cloud when she landed, expelling air forcefully out of her lungs. "Oof!"

She then quickly crawled to her knees, and peered over the edge, not really wanting to see what most likely was at the bottom, but she had to look anyway. Not seeing anything at first, tears began to fall like rain from her eyes and she wailed her lost loves name.

"R… Ronnnn… y… you shouldn't h… have sac… sacrificed yourself…" Her tears fell into the dry dirt, causing a small 'poof' of dust to rise with each one that fell. Drawing her legs up underneath herself, Kim Possible sat at the edge of the cliff and cried into her hands.

"Kim…! Kim…" Ron's voice floated in the air just over the edge of the cliff. Was she hearing a voice in her head? Was it wishful thinking on her part that he didn't die?

"Kim… Help me! My pants are falling!" Now THAT was her Ron! She scooted on her belly over the very edge, and looked down the almost sheer face of the cliff. If she leaned out anymore, she would go over the edge herself.

Just when Kim felt she couldn't lean out any further, she saw the top of his head! "Ron! You're alive!"

Ron's voice reverberated off the stone cliff face. "Yeah, I guess I am… But I'm in sort of a situation here! I was able to grab a tree root that's sticking out, but I don't know how long it can hold our weight!"

"What do you mean 'Our weight?'" Kim yelled back.

"I'm holding onto the root with one hand, and I caught Mr. North with the other!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV from the cliff face:

Ron was holding onto Mr. North's hand with his left, and he was hanging onto a fairly large root sticking out from the cliff with his right. The weight of the larger man was stretching his muscles almost to their tearing point, but he chose not to think about the pain.

Mr. North was looking up at him, and he spoke, but not loud enough for Kim to hear. "Let me go, Ronald. It's the only way!"

"No way Mr. N.! There's got to be another way! I'm not going to let you die!"

Suddenly Anthony North's voice changed. "You don't have it in you! I should have known better! You don't have the guts to kill me! To kill your friend here! I will survive! HA HA! I will continue to…"

Ron chanced a look down at Mr. North, and caught his eyes. A multitude of things were communicated between the two in that quick glance. Anthony's voice returned to normal long enough so that he could say three more words. "Do it, Ronald."

Ron clenched his eyes shut, squeezing tears from them, and he mumbled two words to himself. "Forgive me." He then released the hand he had been so desperately clinging to. Immediately he felt relief in his muscles, but he didn't even care.

Ron heard the dull thump a few seconds later, and he hung there for a few more seconds by one hand before he reached up with his other. As he hung there from the root, Ronald Stoppable said a quiet Jewish prayer as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Ron! I'm going to lower you the line from my grappling gun!" Kim couldn't see what had just transpired. She had no idea that Ron was the only one that hung from the root now.

She couldn't lower the line straight down, so Kim lined herself up with where she had seen Ron, and fired the grappling hook straight out. When it reached its limit, it fell straight down, leaving the line to fall right beside Ron. Quietly he wrapped a leg, and hooked his hand onto the line.

"Ready Ron?" Kim yelled.

"Yeah!"

Kim pulled, and was surprised at how easy it was to pull two guys up. She still had to dig her heels into the ground though, and she looked down and saw a tree stump. Quickly she wrapped the line around to help her support the weight.

She continued to pull a bit, and then a hand came up over the edge… then another hand… and finally a shock of blond hair was rising over the edge. Ron pushed himself up, brought up a knee, and then flopped over onto the dirt, breathing hard.

"Ron! Where's Mr. North? He didn't…" She looked back at the cliff edge.

"He didn't make it Kim." Ron said with a low voice. His face was dirty, but lines were etched into the dirt from the tears that he had been crying.

"What happened?" Kim asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down beside him as he sat on the ground.

"I… just couldn't… hang on anymore. He couldn't either." It was the only time he had ever lied to Kim.

Beep Beep Be Deep

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked as she whipped the Kimmunicator from her pocket.

"I've got some bad news, Kim."

"It's not so good here either. Can it wait?" She glanced at her boyfriend as he held his head low, trying to control his sorrow.

"Yeah… I guess so." Wade said, wondering what was going on.

"We'll talk again in a bit, OK Wade?" Kim paused, and then said something else. "Wade? Can you send an ambulance out to Lake Wanna Weep? There's no rush, if you know what I mean."

"Is Ron…" Wade asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Ron's fine Wade. It's for… Mr. North."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron walked back to the SUV, drove back to the lake, and took a trail that led back to the small stretch of rocky beach at the foot of the cliff. When they got to the point that they could see Mr. North's broken body, they didn't go any further. They couldn't. He was someone both had known, and it was just too hard to go look at him. They stayed about 50 feet back, sat down on a couple of rocks, and waited.

After the ambulance arrived and took the body away, the two teens drove back into town and to Kim's house. Ron was silent for the entire ride. When they arrived, once again the house was dark since everyone had gone to bed. Ron flopped onto the couch opposite the TV, but he didn't turn it on.

"Ron? Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, Kim. I just…" He looked up at his girlfriend with sad eyes and a trembling lower lip.

"Oh Ron…" Kim said. Feelings of sympathy washed over her like a veil. She sat on the couch beside him and Ron pulled her into a gentle embrace. The two just sat there holding each other in the dark.

Hearing movement in the room, Kim lifted her face from Ron's neck, and saw both of her parents standing in the doorway leading into the kitchen. Both were in pajamas, and were looking at the two, sorrow etched in their faces.

Anne went to the two, sat down beside them, and embraced them both. "Everything will be alright kids. It's going to be OK." She said in her parental-like caring voice.

"I know it's hard to lose a friend. It can be very disheartening, and it causes feelings of helplessness. I…"

Kim cut her off in mid sentence. "Mom? How did you know…?"

"Oh Kimmy… Ronald… I was at the hospital when Bonnie passed away."

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for the short chap. I should finish this story with the next one… 


	8. Chapter 7

No notes or warnings for this chapter…

Disclaimer: The characters in this are owned by… me! NOT! Oh well… a guy can dream, right?

Chapter 7

Ron sat on the couch staring at… nothing. His entire body just went numb. _Bonnie… Dead? I… killed her. I'm the sole reason that two lives were cut short. I… just can't… deal with this._

Ron suddenly spoke with a voice devoid of any emotion. "I need to go somewhere."

With a blank look on his face, Ron stood up from the couch, walked out of the room, and out of the Possible household. Kim and her parents were shocked, and just stayed in their respective position, whether it was standing or sitting, just looking at each other with shock on their faces.

"Kimmie?" Her mom asked, "Where's Ronald going?"

"I don't know, Mom. But I don't like the way he was just acting. See… there's something I need to tell you guys.

Mr. Dr. P. sat down on the nearby recliner, and Mrs. Dr. P. sat on the couch. Each of the elder Possible's listened intently to the story that their daughter had to tell. Kim told them everything she knew.

"… So you see, knowing Ron the way I do, I'm sure he's going to blame himself for everything."

Mrs. P. spoke first. "If that's the case, Honey, shouldn't you go after him? I hope he doesn't decide to do anything rash."

"Like what, Mom?" Kim looked at her mother with innocent eyes.

"Kimmie dear… Ronald has just learned that he may be responsible for the deaths of two human beings. Some people wouldn't react well to learning that information."

"You don't think he would…?" Kim couldn't even mouth the two words that popped into her head. _Ron would never commit suicide, would he?_ Immediately Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and keyed Wade.

"What's up Kim?" He asked as soon as the connection was made.

"Wade, I need the location of Ron immediately. This could be a matter of life and death, literally."

Wade quickly typed on the keyboard in front of him and then spoke. "Kim, he's on the back side of Lake Wanna Weep, on top of Lovers Leap. His vitals look OK though. In fact, he seems very relaxed at this moment."

"That actually worries me." Kim said. "Mom, Dad? I'm going after Ron. Do either of you have any suggestions as to what I should do or say?"

"Listen to him." Both said in unison without a pause.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron sat in the Lotus position at the very edge of Lovers Leap, looking straight out over the edge. He wasn't looking up or down, just straight out. His hands were resting on his knees, and his back was ramrod straight. He didn't make a sound, but inside his mind, he was screaming.

_I am so confused! How could I have EVER let something like that take over my actions… my… thoughts? I'm glad that my Mystical Monkey Power came out of hiding to help with fighting the thing, but why didn't it keep me from being controlled by that monster in the first place?_

I need to clear my mind. What was that meditation trick Sensei had taught me? Oh yea… mantra. I need my mantra.

Ron then started to chant his mantra in his head, and he eventually started to whisper it out loud.

Kim was hiking up the back way towards the edge of the cliff. Just ahead of where she was walking was a large boulder that was covered with graffiti. Carrying her Kimmunicator like a GPS unit, she knew that Ron was at the edge of the cliff just on the other side. All she had to do was step around the big rock and she would see…

"I love Kim Possible… I love Kim Possible… I love Kim Possible…" The sound of a whispering voice came to her ears just before she was to come around the side of the rock, and the force of the words made her stop in her tracks. _Is that… Ron? It almost sounds like he's… chanting._

As soon as Kim cleared the boulder, the chanting stopped, and Kim stood staring at Ron who was still sitting in the Lotus position, but his head was turned towards her. _How did he know I was here?_ The two continued to stare at each other in silence for a bit, and they started to speak.

"Ron…"

"Kim… why did you come here? I wanted to be… alone."

"I was worried about you Ron. How you doing?"

"I could be better." He paused, and the silence was almost deafening. "Kim? Would you come sit beside me?"

Without a word, she walked over to his side, and sat down cross-legged. They didn't touch physically, but it was as if their minds were reaching out to each other. One looking for love, the other willing to give it.

After what seemed like eons of searching each other souls through their eyes, Ron finally spoke in a soft voice. "I suppose I better turn myself in."

"For what?" Kim asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. She just didn't expect it to get spat in her face with such force.

"I killed two people Kim!" She had never heard Ron speak with such emotion.

"Ron… I want to help. Is there anything I can…" Ron turned his head away from her, and she stopped her sentence mid-stream. Her parent's voices echoed in her head. _Listen to him._

Kim didn't say another word, so she reached out and lay, what she hoped Ron would take as a comforting gesture, a hand on his knee. They sat there like that for about half a minute, and Ron finally turned his face back to Kim.

"I'm sorry Kim. I just… it's so hard. You know?" She stayed quiet and just nodded her head with a knowing smile.

Ron took Kim's hand in his own, and squeezed hard. He started to hurt her hand, but Kim said nothing, and just returned the squeeze, with equal pressure.

Ron spoke. "Anyways Kim… as I was saying, I need to turn myself in." She had to stop herself from saying anything again. "I don't know what to feel anymore Kim. There is only one thing I know of for sure, and you probably heard me saying that earlier."

Kim smiled shyly remembering what he had been chanting earlier. "Yes, Kim Possible. I… Love… You. I probably don't say it enough, but I really do. Ever since our Kiss at the Prom, I can't believe how my feelings for you have grown." A tear began to form in the corner of his eye.

"And now… now I feel that it's going to all come crashing down." He drew in a shuddering breath, and forced it out in a huff.

Sensing this was a point to say something, Kim hoped she wouldn't say the wrong thing. "Oh Ron… that would never, never happen. I love you too. So very much. Yeah, we don't say it to each other that often, but I love you, I love you, I… Love… You. And I am not going to let you go. EVER!"

"I need to tell you what really happened at the cliff." Ron suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, confusion wrinkling her brow.

"I let him go." Ron said in a quiet voice. Kim almost didn't hear what he said, but she did. The look of shock on her face made Ron wince a little. "It was his wish. The entity was inside him, and it was controlling him, Kim. Mr. North knew his time was up, and that his death was imminent. He knew that he had to die to kill the evil that was inside him. It was like a... parasite or something. He knew that if he died, this... thing would die with him." Ron paused.

"I knew it too. I just couldn't… do it. He wasn't even holding onto my hand Kim!" Ron was now starting to cry openly, and Kim reached for him in an attempt to console her boyfriend who now had become so much more to her. "He told me to do it, and I did. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, Kim."

He paused again before continuing. "And now Bonnie. She's dead. Yeah she's given us a hard time in school and all, but I would never want to hurt her! Let alone kill her." He finished in almost a whisper, tears etching new trails down his already wet cheeks.

"Shh, shh, shh… It's Ok Babe… it's OK. Let it all out." The two wrapped their arms around each other, and just from the sheer emotion, Kim couldn't help but shed a few tears herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some cuddling and small talk, the two drove back into town in relative silence, travelling in the KP SUV. If Ron weren't so emotionally wrought, he would have been gushing over the vehicle like it was a new toy.

As they approached Kim's house, both noticed a strange car sitting at the curb in front. It was a black 4 door Lincoln Town Car. Kim pulled up in to the driveway, and as the two stepped out, Mr. and Mrs. P. came out the front door with two men in black suit and ties right behind them

"Ronald," James said, "These men have something for you."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable?" One of the men said, as he reached inside his suit lapel.

"Yes…?" Ron said nervously, and holding Kim's hand.

The man then quickly whipped out a folded packet of papers so quick, it caused Ron to flinch, and Kim to clench a fist involuntarily.

"You are being summoned. Mrs. Evelyn Rockwaller is suing you for the death of her daughter, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry, guess I didn't finish it with this chap. One or two more, I promise.

Again, please let me know what y'all think and send some R & R's my way…


	9. Chapter 8

Well, decided to make this the last chapter. A special thanks goes out ALL those who have reviewed. Especially momike and Ranchero D. Thanks for sticking with it, guys.

Disclaimer: Do I own the characters involved within this little tale? Sadly, no. (Although I did make up the lawyer's name)

Chapter 8

Ron's only reaction was to take the papers with his jaw figuratively sitting on the concrete driveway. This was the last thing he had ever expected to happen. He stood there for nearly 5 minutes, with Kim repeating his name into his ear before finally snapping out of his trance.

"Huh? Kim? Were you saying something?"

"Ron… I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. Are you OK? Do you know what just happened?"

"I… I think so. I… need to sit down."

Kim led him into the house, and the two sat at the kitchen table. Kim continued to try and show Ron her support by being at his side, and the Possible parents kept themselves busy by getting Ron a snack and something to eat.

After he devoured the deli meat sandwich and chugged almost a half-gallon of chocolate milk, Ron was starting to come out of his shock of being sued. The phone rang, and Mrs. Possible answered.

"Hello, Possible residence… Yes, he's here… Sure, send him over… OK, I'll tell him. Bye Dean."

"Was that my Dad?" Ron asked wiping a chocolate milk mustache from his upper lip.

"Yes, it was. There's a gentleman coming over here to talk to you, Ron. It sounds very important. Jim? Would you let them use your den?"

"Sure, no problem. Just let me get a few things put away so they have some room." James went to the den and cleared a few things off his desk while everyone else sat at the table making idle conversation. Just as James walked out of his office, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." James said and opened the door to another man in a black suit and tie. The only difference was this mans suit had light pinstripes.

"I'm looking for Ronald Dean Stoppable?" The man said.

"That's me." Ron answered as he walked out of the kitchen into the entryway.

"My name is Edgar Fernstein. I'm a lawyer for Anthony North." He extended his hand and the two shook hands. "After his death, I was the first to be contacted by the authorities. I have some information for you about his Last Will and Testament. Can we speak in private?"

"I don't suppose I could have someone with me for support?" Ron asked, thinking he might be denied the request. Legal matters always seemed so strict when it came to rules.

"Well, the Will didn't restrict who could be with you when notified, but I prefer it be only one person." Ron took Kim's hand, who was standing by his side, and squeezed it gently. She looked at him with a smile, silently agreeing to be there for him.

"OK then."

"This way…" Mr. Possible said, and led the three of them into his office.

"You wouldn't happen to have a DVD player and TV in here, would you?" The lawyer asked.

"Right over here." James opened a panel in one of his cabinets, revealing a small TV and a DVD/VCR combo player.

"This shouldn't take long. The Video Will lasts only about five or ten minutes."

Twelve minutes later:

Kim and Ron stepped out of the office, each shaking hands with the lawyer, and thanking him profusely. The last thing the lawyer said to them was that now anyone else could watch the video. It was a matter of record, and Ron could do with it whatever he wished.

"Can I tell them Ron?"

"Sure KP. Go ahead." He replied with a big smile on his face.

"Mom, Dad… You guys are not going to believe this! Mr. North basically said that in the event of his death, if either Ron or I was in the vicinity, we should not be charged with any wrongdoing. He also has a video record of what happened to him in relation to the Suit Entity. That's going to help tremendously with Ron's defense against Bonnie's mother."

"Here's the kicker, Mr. and Mrs. P." Ron then said. "If and when Kim and I get married," The two teens blushed a bit at those words. "Mr. North bequeaths, is that the right word Kim?" She nodded yes. "He's giving us his entire estate to live on, and do with it whatever we see fit!"

The rest of the day was spent going over the legal packet that the lawyer had left with Ron. Both he and Kim had gone over to his house to tell his parents the news. Ron's Dad, who was also versed a little bit in legal matters, (being an Actuary and all) immediately took charge of all legal matters pertaining to the estate..

"Well, Ronald… it looks like everything is in order here. I'll put this packet in the safe deposit box with the papers for the Naco Royalties, and the documents concerning your song "The Naked Mole Rap." Before you turn 18, we need to have a serious talk about all this stuff you're going to be responsible for."

"I know Dad, I know."

"Now tell Kimberly good-night, and get some sleep. We have to be up early for the Preliminary hearing with the judge concerning Bonnie's death."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, in the Honorable Judge Morgan's office:

The small office contained the judge and four other individuals: Evelyn Rockwaller and her lawyer, and Ron and his Lawyer, who happened to be Edgar Fernstein. He had offered his services as a defense lawyer to Ron during their meeting the previous day.

The Honorable Judge Morgan started the meeting after all were settled. "This Preliminary Hearing is regarding the suit of Evelyn Rockwaller, who has charged Ronald Stoppable for the wrongful death of her daughter, Miss. Bonnie Rockwaller. I will determine if this charge is founded by any facts that you may present. Mrs. Rockwaller? What evidence do you have to support your charge?"

Evelyn's lawyer placed a thin envelope onto the desk in front of the judge, who picked it up and opened it, and glanced over the single sheet of paper. "Most of your list here contains information about a grudge that seemed to be between Mr. Stoppable's girlfriend, and your daughter. The only thing I see here that would be directly connected, and could be used in a court against him, is the fact a neighbor saw him enter your house on the night in question. This seems purely circumstantial, and it might not hold up in a full-blown trial." Evelyn looked as if she was about to say something. "I said MIGHT".

"Now…" The judge said as he turned towards Ron and his lawyer. "What do have for me showing Mr. Stoppable's defense?"

They had a bit more information for the judge.

After thumbing through the first 'BOX' of information for Ron, the judge picked up a list of character witnesses for him. That in itself was almost 10 pages. After leafing through and noticing some very influential and well-known names, the Judge leaned back and asked Ronald a simple question. "How old are you, Son?"

"Sixteen, sir. I'll be seventeen in 6 months."

"Well, in the State of Colorado you cannot be charged with murder until a person is 18. Another thing, the sheer volume of information here on facts in favor of Mr. Stoppable compared to the Rockwallers, is just simply amazing.

"It is my judgement that this suit is completely un-founded, and it shall not go any further than this room. Further more, this suit cannot be brought up ever again, or be re-examined."

Mrs. Rockwaller and her lawyer just sat there in stunned silence. Evelyn spoke in a small voice. "But how am I to get closure?"

"I believe I have a video that a close friend gave to me will answer many questions." Ron said.

The judge rose and spoke. "I hear by absolve all charges against Mr. Ronald Stoppable. You may go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was cold, and there was a slight drizzle falling from dark gray skies. A blonde boy dressed in a dark trench coat stood by the gravesite, and in his hands he held a single red rose. The small un-assuming headstone had a vase built into one side.

As he leaned over to place the flower into the stone vase, he heard footsteps coming up behind him, and suddenly the rain stopped falling on his head. He looked up, saw the umbrella, and then turned to the redhead who had stepped up by his side. She held the umbrella high and she wore the same type of trench coat he was.

Ron spoke in a low voice. "Death is but a doorway. We here on earth know not what is on the other side, but when we step across the threshold, it is the beginning of a new existence. I'm actually going to miss her, Kim."

"I know what you mean Ron. We had our differences, but in the end, nothing really matters."

"I beg to differ." Ron said, looking deep into her beautiful green eyes.

"How so?"

"It matters who you spend your life with. It matters who you love, and whom you chose to be with for the rest of your life. Without love, life is just as good as death. I just hope Bonnie had some love in her life."

"When did you get so wise Mr. Stoppable?" Kim asked, placing a hand on his chest, looking up into his baby brown eyes.

"I learned a few things at Yamanouchi. But you know what Kim?" He paused and gently kissed her forehead. "I think I'm learning the most about life and love being with you."

Ron turned and wrapped an arm around Kim's slim waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her slightly damp hair cascading down her back. As they walked away from Bonnie Rockwaller's grave, the rain started to come down harder, beating the freshly laid soil further into the ground. Small bits of grass had started to peek through the soil already showing life, where death had once again been laid to rest.

The end…

* * *

Well, hope y'all liked the ending. Hope it didn't seem too rushed. 


End file.
